En donde Howl tiene un hijo
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Las sorpresas de la vida a veces pueden ser algo, inesperadas...
1. Chapter 1

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_**HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE **_**ES PROPIEDAD DE WYNNE JONES DIANA.**

**Solo me pertenecen las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este pequeño fic, el primero que escribo para un libro/película; y por el ende el primero para "El Castillo Ambulante".**_

_**El Castillo Ambulante sin duda fue una película que durante mucho tiempo quise ver. Hace poco me enteré de que estaba basada en un libro (perteneciente a una trilogía), y gracias a un amigo conseguí ambos, o mejor dicho, los cuatro.**_

_**Este mes leí la trilogía completa, y finalmente pude ver la película. Amé ambos, sin duda la película ha sido uno de los mejores trabajos del Estudio Ghibli y Hayao Miyasaki… También les recomiendo leer el libro si aun no lo han hecho, estoy segura que les gustará también. Wynne Diana Jones escribía de un modo maravilloso, ameno y bonito. Seguramente lo amarán, al igual que yo.**_

…

_**Howl sin duda es todo un personaje, y aquí les presento un fic cortito basado más que todo en el libro y en como nos hablan de él allí… disfrútenlo~**_

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**._._._._._._._._._._.**

**En donde Howl tiene un hijo.**

**Capítulo 1. En el que la autora da a conocer los pormenores.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, presentado por una hermosa mañana donde el sol brillaba con fuerza, y las nubes apenas se veían, dejando ver el hermoso azul claro que teñía el cielo. Una mañana hermosa sin duda alguna, perfecta para salir de casa en pareja a dar un paseo por las calles del pueblo, o ir a los campos y hacer un picnic, tomar un poco de aire fresco y puro, o simplemente sentarse en el patio de la casa de uno y no hacer nada.

O en el caso de Sophie, aprovechar la energía de un bonito día soleado para hacer limpieza.

Sophie era una chica joven, apenas tenía unos 19 años de edad. Su cabello era de un rojo dorado, -o como diría Howl, como el color de una zanahoria- contrastando perfectamente con su piel blanca y ojos verde-azulados. No era tan hermosa como su hermana Lettie, pero era bonita a su propia manera… bueno, al menos hasta que la malvada bruja del páramo le lanzó un hechizo.

Un hechizo terrible, peor que transformarse en cisne durante el día, o caer medio muerta por una manzana envenenada, o caer en un sueño profundo -que de paso contagia a las personas alrededor-, y pare usted de contar; porque Sophie no podría deshacerlo con una cosa tan trillada como "el primer beso de amor verdadero", y ni siquiera sabía como romperlo. Para empeorar las cosas, el mismo hechizo le impedía hablar de él. El único remedio que la pobre Sophie tenía era que alguien se diera cuenta del hechizo, y no solo eso, sino que ese "alguien" fuera capaz de romperlo. Por suerte encontró a Calcifer, un demonio del fuego que podía ayudarla, a cambio de que ella también hiciera algo por él.

Desde entonces Sophie había estado viviendo en el famoso castillo ambulante del temido mago Howl. El como llegó allí, es una historia que dejaré que ustedes mismos descubran. El caso es, que Sophie se encontraba viviendo allí, bajo la excusa de encargarse de la limpieza de la casa, aunque en realidad se quedó allí para intentar encontrar una manera de romper el hechizo que pesaba sobre ella.

Pero la chica tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. No era tan difícil como al principio, los primeros días estuvo limpiando el desastre que era el interior del castillo desde quien sabe cuantos años de antigüedad. Además que por el mismo hechizo, su condición física se había desmejorado bastante. Pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, la tarea se hizo más fácil, gracias a su trabajo el castillo se mantenía limpio y reluciente, y su condición física mejoró bastante (esto último presumiblemente obra de algún hechizo de Howl…)

Tras una serie de eventos, entre los cuales descubrió varias cosas importantes, el hechizo fue roto. Finalmente pudo ser la muchacha bonita -aunque ella no lo considerara así- y joven de 18 años de edad, de quien, a pesar de todo, Howl se había enamorado.

Muchas cosas pasaron después de eso, cosas que relataré en otra historia. Lo importante es que Sophie ya llevaba algún tiempo viviendo en el Castillo, oficialmente como la señora de la casa, como la esposa de Howl~.

A Sophie le gustaba el Castillo. Era bonito, cálido, acogedor. Un hermoso hogar donde criar a una familia, uno que de paso tiene salida a distintos sitios a la vez. Uno de ellos conducía a un hermoso prado con flores de todos los tamaños y clases, que Sophie vendía como pasatiempo, con la ayuda de Michael, el joven aprendiz de Howl y su futuro cuñado; y a veces con la misma ayuda de Howl, que se pasaba por allí para asegurarse de que no se quedara nada sin vender, sería una pérdida dejar que flores tan bonitas se marchitaran…

Una de las cosas que Sophie descubrió fue la verdad tras el rumor sobre Howl y su afición por devorar los corazones y almas de las chicas jóvenes. El bendito rumor que solo le hizo perder tiempo buscando los susodichos corazones por todo el Castillo, -y remover las cosas del baño de Howl, aunque eso último tuvo un desenlace divertido- era en realidad una distorsión de otra cosa que sí hacía Howl, y, aunque suene feo, era cierto: romperles el corazón.

Sí, el joven mago solía enamorar chicas en las que se fijaba, pero después de que ellas se enamoraban de él perdía el interés y las dejaba. A Sophie no le agradó para nada saber eso, ella era una chica de buen corazón y sintió pena por todas esas chicas que habían acabado enamorándose de Howl, y por ende, desilusionadas.

Se estremeció un momento al pensar en eso, y en que ella también terminó enamorándose de él. Pero el alivio fue inmediato, Howl había demostrado con total sinceridad que la amaba y que solo, óigase bien, repito y recalco, solo tenía ojos y corazón para ella. Un tono suave de carmín inundaba sus mejillas cada vez que pensaba en ello, llegando a profundizarse en rojo tomate cuando era el mismo Howl quien lo afirmaba.

Ahora llevaba unos meses de haberse casado con él, y podía decir que cada día era maravilloso. Michael seguía viviendo con ellos como aprendiz de Howl, y Martha y Lettie se tomaban el tiempo de visitarla a menudo, así que siempre había gente en el Castillo dándole un ambiente cálido y acogedor. En cuanto a Howl, bueno claro está, que discutían de vez en cuando, o quizás más seguido que eso, pero no era nada que no se arreglara el mismo día o al mismo instante. Después de todo Howl no había cambiado mucho, y ella tampoco. Ambos eran orgullosos, y no podían negar, que encontraban placentero y divertido hacer enojar al otro por alguna tontería.

Aquella mañana comenzó temprano para Sophie, quien comenzó a limpiar desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Sus hermanas vendrían a visitarla, y ella quería que todo luciera impecable para su llegada, y además tener una rica comida preparada para compartir con ellas.

El desayuno fue lo primero que preparó, siendo ella y Howl los primeros en probarlo. Aun era temprano por lo que Michael seguía dormido, así que Sophie le dejó el desayuno preparado. Howl salió tras terminar de desayunar, no sin antes despedirse de su esposa con un beso sorpresa.

Luego de eso Sophie comenzó su tarea de limpieza, empezando por el baño que nuevamente había sufrido las consecuencias de los largos y aromatizados baños del mago. Michael se despertó poco después de que Sophie subiera a limpiar, y se puso a charlar animadamente con Calcifer mientras comía.

Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando hasta llegar a media mañana. Sophie bajó a la sala común para empezar las preparaciones del almuerzo, y la manera de lograr que Calcifer aceptara dejarle cocinar. Si había alguien orgulloso, ese era Calcifer. Nunca había permitido que nadie más que Howl usara sus cualidades ígneas, pero Sophie se las había arreglado desde el primer día allí para poder cocinar. Pero ahora la cosa era diferente.

—¡Me niego a que me uses como si fuera un fuego común y corriente carente de inteligencia! ¡Soy un demonio del fuego! —exclamaba— ¡Un demonio del fuego! ¿¡Escuchaste!? "¡DE-MO-NIO!"

Y con eso se suponía que convenciera a Sophie de que él valía mucho más como para dejarse usar como cocina, pero Sophie siempre lograba voltearle las cartas y lograr que la dejara cocinar en él. El método no variaba mucho, pero siempre incluía alguna recompensa para Calcifer como cáscaras de huevo, un trozo de tocino, y demás.

Como todos los días, Sophie logró que Calcifer la dejara cocinar en él, así luego de terminar de pelar las verduras y ponerlas en la olla para hacer una sopa, comenzó a retirarse hacia el armario de las escobas, para tomar un trapeador y terminar su labor en el baño.

—¡Ya me voy, Sophie! —avisó Michael enérgicamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sophie estaba ya girándose en dirección a las escaleras, e iba a responderle cuando…

—¡Puedta de Madket Chippin! —exclamó Calcifer, aun masticando una papa.

Michael giró el pomo hacia el lugar correspondiente para abrir, preguntándose quien podría ser, ya que normalmente Howl era capaz de abrir la puerta desde el otro lado sin necesidad de tocar. Sophie pensaba lo mismo, pero con un añadido pensamiento de temor al pensar que sus visitas se habían adelantado.

Sophie se fue acercando a la puerta, aun con la escoba en mano, y Michael abrió la puerta.

Lo que vieron los dejó desconcertados a ambos.

Michael, confundido pero apresurado debido a que se la había hecho tarde, salió del Castillo dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa al inesperado visitante. Sophie se quedó en la puerta, observándolo y tratando de adivinar que podía estar haciendo allí.

El visitante era un niño pequeño, de cinco años cuando mucho. Tenía el cabello de un castaño profundo, un tono como el de Howl cuando no se teñía el pelo de rubio. Los ojos eran grandes, curiosos y llenos de vida, y destellaban con un hermoso tono tan azul como el cielo de esa mañana.

Un niño precioso sin duda. Si Martha lo hubiera visto, seguramente se habría enamorado de él al instante y hubiera querido que al menos uno de los diez niños que planeaba tener, fuera como ese pequeño.

Sophie abrió los ojos como platos ante la aparición del infante. Si bien era cierto que antes de vez en cuando algún niño iba al Castillo a buscar algún encargo hecho al mago, no era para nada común ver aun niño tan pequeño allí.

Sophie lo dio por perdido, así que se apresuró a darle paso, antes de que alguien con malas intenciones lo viera y se lo llevara.

Con la entonación más amable que pudo intentar, le preguntó:

—Hola, pequeño. ¿Estás perdido?

Sophie, que se había agachado a la altura del pequeño, vio como este parpadeó tiernamente, en un gesto de puro e inocente desconcierto.

—¿Ezta ez la caza ded mago? —Inquirió confundido, ceceando de una manera que a Sophie le resultó adorable, pero a la vez hizo que un pequeño escalofrío le recorriera la espalda… ese silbante ceceo, como cuando un nativo hablante del inglés (o al menos alguien que pronuncie bien) dice "zero", ya lo había escuchado antes.

Tratando de mantener la entonación amable, preguntó—: ¿Te refieres al mago Howl?

El niño asintió enérgicamente, acompañando su gesto con un sonoro y silbante "¡sí!", o mejor dicho, "¡zi!"

Sophie hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

—Sí, pequeño —respondió, apenas aguantando las ganas de saber para qué un niño de su edad querría ver a Howl. Esperaba que no se tratara de un aspirante a aprendiz… con lo ocupado que estaba Howl probablemente lo rechazaría, y lo último que ella quería era causarle semejante decepción al niño—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?

El niño sonrió ampliamente, al ver que la joven dama estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. Con toda la inocencia que un niño de cinco años pueda tener, abrió su boquita para responder con una sola respuesta a todas las preguntas internas y externas de Sophie.

(Y formularle muchas más…)

—¡Vine a ved a mi papá~!

Un profundo silencio se hizo sentir en todo el Castillo tras esa declaración.


	2. Chapter 2

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_**HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE **_**ES PROPIEDAD DE WYNNE JONES DIANA.**

**Solo me pertenecen las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡Hola gentecita!**_

_**Primero que nada, me gustaría hacer unas aclaratorias.**_

_**En el capitulo anterior, dije "puerta de Cesari", bien, debo corregir eso. Cesari es el apellido del dueño de la pastelería donde Martha trabaja, no un lugar. Arreglé el error, y en su lugar puse "puerta de Kingsbury", la cual da a la capital del reino de Ingary.**_

_**Otra cosa que olvidé explicar es que estando la historia basada en el libro mayormente, por lo tanto saldrán Michael, Lettie y Martha. Michael es un joven de quince años, aprendiz de Howl, y novio de Martha. Martha, al igual que Lettie, es hermana menor de Sophie. Lettie es la aprendiz/esposa del mago Suliman, quien es el mago real.**_

_**Aclarado esto, me gustaría darle las gracias de corazón a las personas que están apoyando la historia: **_

_**Selene**_

_**KumiKoson4**_

_**Jime OtakuHime**_

_**Wilmary Santana**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y favoritear! :3**_

_**Ahora, sin más preámbulo, continuemos con la historia~**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

**Capítulo 2. En el que una carta nos presenta al adorable Matthew.**

**(Y no, por desgracia no es ni Matt Bellamy ni Matthew Gray Gubller…)**

Sophie tragó saliva, y calmó su corazón que había latido repentinamente con la fuerza de un caballo galopando antes de retomar el habla.

—¿"Tu papá" has dicho? —insistió solo para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—¡Zí! —exclamó el niño en respuesta, agitando la cabecita con energía, como si con eso pudiera convencer a Sophie de que decía la verdad. Los mechones del cabello alborotado le cayeron en el rostro, haciéndolo lucir más adorable de lo que ya parecía, pero Sophie no lo notó debido a lo aturdida que estaba.

—Tu papá… —repitió más aturdida todavía, comenzando a atar cabos.

El hecho de que apareciera de la nada preguntando específicamente por Howl, el color del cabello, el ceceo… todo apuntaba a una sola cosa:

¡Al mago iba a irle muy, pero muy, recalco el "muy", MUY mal!

Sophie sintió que las piernas le fallaron, y de no ser porque ya estaba de cuclillas hubiera caído de sentón con un sonoro "¡tumb~"

—Zeñodita… —llamó el niño un poco confundido y preocupado al ver que la joven que le había abierto la puerta se había quedado muda de repente. Incluso la zarandeó un poco para hacerle reaccionar.

—Howl… —se escuchó tan bajo que solo ella misma se oyó.

—Zeñodita… —insistió el pequeño, esta vez acercándole un papel doblado—. ¿Ya puedo ver a mi papá?

Normalmente, si uno le escuchara decir eso a un niño, uno pensaría que es sumamente adorable y que tal hombre es el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Pero en ese momento, en lo único que pensaba Sophie era en como le iba a arrancar la cabeza a su esposo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la inocente pregunta y al sentir el papel siendo posado en sus manos. Se levantó aun en silencio, y dirigiéndose a la chimenea, donde había una silla. Sentándose, procedió a leer el papel en sus manos, ignorando a Calcifer y sus intentos de saber el contenido de la carta.

—¡Oh vamos, Sophie! ¡No es justo! ¡Tengo tanto derecho a saber como tú! —Calcifer decía cosas como esas, pero Sophie estaba muy ocupada terminando de desdoblar el amarillento papel.

Sin duda su contenido fue escrito por una mujer, lo supo por la letra delgada y cuidadosa.

_Al mago Howl Jenkins._

_Si es que ese tu nombre, claro._

_Sé que ha pasado ya algún tiempo. Pero desde que os marchasteis he intentado ponerme en contacto contigo, y no me ha sido posible. ¿Dónde habéis estado? Sois tan escurridizo que me tomó cinco años encontrarte. Sabéis, te eché de menos…_

_Pero eso ya es cosa del __**pasado**__. No te diré lo enojada que estoy, no serviría de nada. Sois tan insensible que te importaría un bledo. ¿Me equivoco? En fin, antes de que siquiera oséis a destruir esta carta y arrojarla al fuego, debéis saber algo importante._

_Te estaréis preguntando que hace un niño en la puerta de tu casa. Pues bien, te lo diré. Es tu hijo, Matthew. Sí, tu hijo, tuyo y mío. _

_Te lo envío para que te hagas cargo de él. Ahora que es suficientemente mayorcito para no depender de mí, me iré a estudiar medicina en la capital. Vendré a verle en las vacaciones, así que más te vale que lo cuides bien. Es tu responsabilidad, después de todo._

_¡Y que ni se te ocurra devolverlo! Por muy mago que seáis no toleraré que escurras el bulto y huyas de nuevo. Si te atreves a hacerlo, te las verás muy mal conmigo. Soy amiga íntima de la esposa de un abogado que es gran amigo de su majestad, el Rey de Ingary -viva para siempre-; así que más te vale no hacer nada que me haga recurrir a tales contactos._

—_Margareth._

_PD: No dejes que se acerque a nada que contenga azúcar, o lo lamentarás de verdad. Tampoco puede comer nada que contenga lactosa o gluten. Adjunto hay una lista con sus alergias y horarios de medicinas. En la mochila de Matthew están sus medicinas. ¡Que no se salte ni una dosis!_

Eso era todo lo que decía la carta, bastante para Sophie. Si esa mujer que la escribió parecía enojada, Sophie estaba con un humor de los mil infiernos. Y si se hubiera visto en un espejo, hubiera notado que el brillo que le daban las llamas de Calcifer a su cabello rojo-dorado, la hacía parecer como si tuviera la cabeza en vuelta en llamas. Una visión que resultaría bastante aterradora, sobre todo para el mago que estaba totalmente inocente de la situación en casa.

—Zeñodita, ¿Dóde eztá mi papá? —insistió el niño, empezando a temer que la amable joven se olvidara por completo de su presencia y lo dejara afuera.

Sophie, reaccionando, y teniendo cuidado de no hacer nada que fuera a asustar al niño, le indicó que se sentara junto al fuego. Después de todo, aunque estuviera furiosa, y recalco el "furiosa", con Howl, el niño no tenía la culpa de tener un padre tan irresponsable.

—En un momento —indicó Sophie, haciendo acopio para que su voz se mantuviera normal. Pero mejor era apresurarse, porque sus cuerdas vocales estaban por liberarse en sonidos guturales como cargados de erres alemanas—. El mago Howl —hizo un énfasis aterrador en el nombre del mago— debe estar por llegar. Pero debes esperar primero, necesito avisarle que has venido.

Calcifer juró ver que la ceja de Sophie temblaba, pero se quedó calladito y siguió calentando la sopa en silencio.

—Ezta bien, ¡gazias!—. Fue lo último que Sophie escuchó de labios del niño, pues se alejó de la sala camino a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, dando sonoras pisadas en cada escalón, dando la impresión de que estos cederían y caerían.

Un portazo se escuchó acto seguido, y Calcifer intentó disimularlo dando una llamarada, discreta para evitar que el niño se asustara.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Matthew en ademan de total sorpresa, haciendo que su boca mostrara un gran "O". Al contrario de lo que Calcifer pudo pensar, el niño no se asustó, sino que más bien se acercó más a la chimenea—. ¡Que fuego tan brillante!

Calcifer no pudo resistirse ante tal halago.

—¡Sí! —concedió con gran entusiasmo, asomándose por debajo de la olla— ¡no hallarás fuego más brillante en toda Ingary!

Otra "O" apareció en el rostro del pequeño.

—¡Y haba!

—Claro que sí, cachorro humano —comenzó a decir Calcifer con orgullo y autosuficiencia— ¡Soy un demonio del fuego!

La curiosidad del pequeño aumentó considerablemente.

—¿Demonio ded fuego? —inquirió, acercándose más a la chimenea, para ver mejor a Calcifer. Notó entonces que éste tenía ojos, de un vibrante naranja y pupila morada, una boca púrpura, y una mirada que un adulto consideraría jactanciosa, aplastados en un rostro plano que la olla cubría casi por completo.

—¡Sí, ya lo oíste! ¡Soy el demonio del fuego que fue capaz de mantener bajo control al mago más poderoso del reino! ¡Soy el demonio que fue capaz de romper el encantamiento de la bruja más poderosa… —y hubiera dicho más y más cosas halagándose a sí mismo, pero como con cada palabra que decía sus llamas y por ende su tamaño se ensanchaban, con aquella última frase asustó a Matthew.

—¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! —comenzó a llorar sonoramente— ¡Ez un demonio mado! ¡Ez un demonio mado! ¡quiedo a mi mamaaaaaaaaá!

Siguió llorando cada vez más fuerte, diciendo cosas exageradas como que Calcifer se lo quería comer y demás, bastante avanzadas para un niño de su edad. Y mientras más lloraba más volumen adquiría su llanto, como si le insuflara fuerzas. Tal parecía que el aire de los pulmones no se le acabaría jamás, y que su garganta resistiría para siempre.

—¡Por favor, que alguien lo calle! —rogaba Calcifer desde su puesto, incapaz de moverse de allí. Y no porque no pudiera moverse como ocurría cuando tenía un contrato con Howl, sino porque le daba miedo echar a perder la sopa, en el estado en que Sophie se hallaba probablemente eso terminaría de una manera muy poco agradable para el demonio.

Para alivio del lector que seguramente estará preocupándose por la salud auditiva de Calcifer, el alivio llegó para él. Pero no para Howl, que acababa de hacer entrada interrumpiendo los lloriqueos de Matthew.

Venía de muy buen humor. Cargaba en ambas manos algunas bolsas de compras, telas para que Sophie se hiciera vestidos nuevos, ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, y un montón de cosas más.

Dejó las bolas en la entrada, desconcertado, preguntándose quien sería el niño que estaba a un lado de la chimenea, y por qué estaba llorando.

—¡Que alguien lo calle! ¡Con tanto lloriqueo me va a apagar! —chillaba Calcifer, haciendo el intento de taparse los oídos. La súplica cambió hacia Howl cuando lo oyó llegar—: ¡Howl usa tu magia, pero haz que se calleeeeeeeeeee!

De una zancada, avanzó hasta donde estaba el niño, y lo alzó en brazos. El pequeño se quedó bastante sorprendido, más no pareció asustado y su llanto comenzó a disminuir. Aquel hombre le trasmitía algo de tranquilidad con su brillante mirada verdosa. Howl se alejó con él hasta la mesa de trabajo, y dejándolo en una banquita, conjuró un oso de peluche para que se calmara.

De inmediato el niño dejó de llorar, y tomó el peluche en manos, olvidándose por completo del demonio del fuego. Le hubiera dado las gracias a Howl de no haber estado tan emocionado con su nuevo juguete.

Aprovechando que se había calmado, Howl procedió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué llorabas, amiguito?

El niño alzó la cabecita hacia él, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules como quien mira a la persona que le ha salvado la vida.

—¡Ed moztro ded fuego me quedía comed!

Howl alzó una ceja divertido, y giró la mirada en dirección a Calcifer. El demonio del fuego se encogió en respuesta, en actitud de encubrir algo, como cuando un niño rompe un plato y se hace el "yo no fui".

—Yo no he hecho nada —replicó con su voz aflautada — estábamos hablando tranquilamente y de repente empezó a llorar. No es mi culpa que no se asuste frente a cosas poderosas.

—Calcifer… —advirtió Howl, no en tono molesto, sino en tono divertido. El aludido lo ignoró y siguió ocupándose de cocinar el almuerzo de ese día.

Por su parte, Howl acarició la cabecita del niño de manera tranquilizadora.

—Descuida, pequeño. Te prometo que el demonio malo no te hará nada —señaló en dirección a Calcifer, que ya había tomado su tamaño original— y si lo hace, le echaré ese cubo de agua encima~. —con eso último cambió en dirección al suelo del fregadero, donde una cubeta gris metálica reposaba llena de agua.

Matthew asintió riendo en respuesta, ya olvidándose del asunto. Aunque le costaría un poco acercarse a Calcifer otra vez sin sentir una punzadita de miedo…

—¿Cómo te llamas, amiguito?

—Howl… —intentó interrumpir Calcifer, pero el mago no le prestó atención.

—"Maziu" —respondió el niño, sonorizando aun más la consonante africada de su nombre.

—Matthew —repitió Howl resueltamente— ¡es un nombre muy bonito!

Matthew, sin apartar la mirada de su peluche, asintió enérgicamente agradado de que Howl considerara su nombre bonito.

—¡Zí! Pero mi mami me dize ziempe "Matt"

—Howl… —nuevamente Calcifer intentó llamar la atención del mago, pero fue en vano. Éste estaba muy ocupado haciéndole preguntas al niño.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿puedo llamarte entonces así, "Matt"?

Matthew asintió, y Calcifer intentó advertir a Howl nuevamente de algo. Pero lo estaban ignorando de lo lindo.

Howl estaba por hacerle una última pregunta al niño, pero esta vez Matthew sí escuchó la advertencia de Calcifer, y subiendo su mirada con un destello de expectación y alegría, le preguntó a Howl:

—¿Uzted ez el mago Howl?

Howl sonrió orgulloso de que hasta un niño como él conociera su nombre, y obviamente, no pudo resistirse a responderle con gran orgullo:

—¡Por supuesto, amiguito! ¡Frente a ti está el mago más poderoso del reino~!

Y con esa declaración, una pequeña explosión de humo salió de sus manos, dejando a la vista un tren de juguete en cuanto la nube de humo se disipó. Huelga decir que Matthew estaba más que emocionado, sus ojitos brillaban maravillados y su boca formó nuevamente un O enorme. Matthew recibió el juguete nuevo emocionado, sin poder apartar la vista de Howl.

Howl parecía satisfecho con su trabajo, sonriendo ampliamente dejando ver una hilera de dientes perfectos y blancos como el marfil. No era la sonrisa que dejaba a más de una chica suspirando, sino una de esas sonrisas que la pequeña Mari siempre le arrancaba.

—Y dime, Matt —insistió Howl, como volviendo de una ensoñación, antes de que la atención del niño se viera opacada totalmente por el juguete y no lo escuchara— ¿viniste a ver a alguien?

La respuesta le llegó, de una manera sonora, gutural, grave. En fin, de una manera que podría considerarse **aterradora**.

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

**_Por desgracia, esto es todo por ahora, de nuevo, un millón de gracias por leer y comenta, nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana._**

**_Como regalo, les adelanto el nombre del próximo capítulo:_**

**_Capítulo 3. En donde el Castillo Ambulante se queda solo._**

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell f a writer._

_Fanfiction, 9 de Octubre de 2013._


	3. Chapter 3

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_**HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE **_**ES PROPIEDAD DE WYNNE JONES DIANA.**

**Solo me pertenecen las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡Hola de nuevo~! Como prometí, hoy miércoles les traigo el tercer capítulo de este pequeño fanfic. Mil gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia, en especial a Kumikoson 4. Este capi es más corto en comparación a los demás, y un poco más serio que los otros… espero sea del agrado de ustedes~**_

_**Sin más preámbulo, ¡al fic!**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

**Capítulo 3. En el que el Calcifer se queda solo en el Castillo Ambulante.**

**...**

—¡Howell Jenkins! —rugió una voz, de manera que haría que hasta el alemán sonara bonito.

Howl nunca antes había escuchado hablar a su esposa con ese timbre de voz. Y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Hizo el amago de levantarse y acercarse a ella cariñosamente, pero Sophie extendió la escoba que aun cargaba en manos de manera amenazadora.

Calcifer se encogió aun más en su sitio, no fuera que a Sophie se le ocurriera usarlo de arma.

—Sophie, querida —carraspeó Howl en son de paz— te he traído algo…

—¿Un hijo, por ejemplo? —gruñó ella entre dientes, haciendo el esfuerzo por no alzar la voz demasiado y que Matthew la escuchara.

Howl estaba confundido, no entendía a qué se refería Sophie, pero era obvio para él que ella estaba profundamente enojada.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, puedo concederte tal deseo…~ —declaró entre pícaro y conciliador.

Un suave tono rojo encendió las mejillas de Sophie, efecto doble del enojo y la vergüenza. El entrecejo se contrajo más aun, y sus ojos se entrecerraron de manera amenazadora. A Howl le bastó para reconsiderar su próximo movimiento.

—Michael, lleva a Matthew a la tienda—. Ordenó Sophie autoritariamente, dejando pasmado al joven aprendiz que acababa de entrar al Castillo en búsqueda de algo que había olvidado.

Sin osar llevarle la contraria, dejando de lado el motivo por el cual había decidido salir esa mañana, le dio un empujoncito a Matthew en dirección a la puerta. Confundido el niño quiso saber el motivo, mas Michael solo se limitó a decirle que iban a ver unas lindas flores para que le llevara como regalo a su madre cuando ésta volviera. El pequeño pareció agradado con la idea, y siguió a Michael hasta la puerta, donde éste giró el pomo en dirección al color morado, el cual los llevaría hasta el borde del páramo.

El Castillo se quedó parcialmente solo, y una vez se cerró la puerta, el verdadero espectáculo para Calcifer comenzó.

—¿¡Me puedes explicar esto!? —ordenó Sophie, agitando en el aire la carta que había estado leyendo.

—No sé de que hablas, querida. Pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar la explicación de tu dulce voz~. —Howl hacía lo posible para sonar amable y conciliador, y así apaciguar a Sophie. Pero le estaba saliendo terriblemente mal.

—De esta carta, **querido**— replicó ella, haciendo un marcado énfasis en el adjetivo que sonaba como uñas arrastrándose por un pizarrón.

Howl alzó los ojos hasta el papel a medio doblar en manos de Sophie, y arriesgándose, se acercó para tomarlo en manos. Apenas deslizó sus dedos en él, se alejó a toda velocidad hasta la ventana, bajo la excusa de necesitar la luz para ver mejor. En realidad temía que su esposa le partiera la escoba en la cabeza, o peor aun, que usara su peculiar magia para ordenárselo mientras ella le deba de patadas.

—Es una carta… —dijo, tragando saliva. Confundido, la abrió, y se dispuso a leer.

Sophie esperó impacientemente que terminara de leerla, golpeando el suelo con la punta del zapato repetidamente. Calcifer, mientras tanto, permaneció calladito calentando la sopa, como cualquier fuego común y silvestre.

Ni siquiera Calcifer, en todos esos años junto a Howl, lo había visto tan terriblemente pálido. Era una palidez superior a la de la muerte, como si le hubieran drenado toda la sangre, maquillado de blanco, y luego volver a drenar cualquier otro fluido que quedara.

A Howl le temblaba la boca, y apenas podía ser capaz de articular algún sonido coherente. No solo eso, se le habían crispado todo los vellos del cuerpo, y se había quedado estático, incapaz de moverse. Como una apuesta estatua de piedra blanca.

Sophie empezaba a impacientarse aun más. Esperaba alguna reacción de parte de él, que negara todo, o que le diera una explicación en caso de que aceptara los hechos, ¡pero no que se quedara de piedra evadiendo nuevamente la situación!

—Howell... —la advertencia de Sophie se escuchaba como se vería algo escrito con fuente "Chiller" en Microsoft Word.

Eso pareció suficiente para hacerle reaccionar. Howl leyó la carta de nuevo, y la volvió a leer como si esperara que con eso las palabras escritas allí cambiaran. Pero eso no iba a pasar, ni siquiera sus poderes de mago le permitirían hacer tal cosa.

—Sophie, puedo explicarlo… —tartamudeó él, llevando las manos al frente en son de paz. Solo le faltaba sacar una bandera blanca…

—Cómo… —comenzó ella, su voz amenazando con subir de volumen— ¿¡Cómo se supone que expliques _esto_!? ¡Tenías un hijo y nunca me dijiste nada!

Las palabras sonaron como un balde agua fría cayéndole encima. ¡Y sí que daban escalofríos! ¿¡Como se suponía que hablaría de algo de lo que tenía ni la más remota idea!? Claro que solo podía empeorar las cosas porque no había manera de explicarle a Sophie que se equivocaba…

—Yo… yo… estooo… —con cada palabra solo empeoraba las cosas, y comenzó a notarlo. Se puso más nervioso que nunca, incluso se atrevió a pensar que Sophie enojada era más tenebrosa que la bruja del páramo— querida, esto no es lo que parece…

—¡Qué "querida" ni qué— es aquí donde la autora se detiene para que la historia pueda ser leída por todos—. ¿¡Como que no es lo que parece!? ¡Claro que es lo que parece! ¿¡O lo vas a negar!? ¡El color del cabello, el ceceo, Howl ese niño es idéntico a ti!

Howl tragó saliva, era cierto, no lo podía negar. Lo que no podía entender era como pudo tener un hijo si ni siquiera…

—S-sophie, pe-pero… pero Matthew… —sus palabras se cortaron cuando vio que Sophie estaba a punto de llorar.

Sophie no solía llorar. Ella era tan fuerte, tan decidida, que las lágrimas no eran algo común en ella. Ni siquiera cuando fue convertida en una anciana de 90 años por una malvada bruja había llorado. Pero ahora eso parecía estar por cambiar, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: estaba profundamente herida. Howl se sintió pésimo, como si fuera la peor escoria de este planeta. Odiaba ver a su esposa triste, y esto era más que tristeza. Era ira y dolor absoluto.

Confundido, dolido y aterrado. Howl no podía estar más confundido. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque por los momentos parecía ser la ira lo que estaba ganado. Lo mejor era salir de allí, y buscar una solución. O el rey tendría que ir buscándose otro mago real…

—So…phie…. —Howl separó el nombre en sílabas, el volumen descendiendo velozmente. Intentó acercarse a ella y explicarle que no tenía idea de quien era Matthew y que aquella era la primera vez que lo veía, pero no encontraba las palabras. Éstas se habían atorado en su garganta, cortándole hasta el aire.

Sophie giró el rosto, profundamente ofendida, sin ser capaz de soportar mirar a Howl. Le estremecía el pensamiento de que Matthew no fuera el único, y en las posibilidades de más niños afuera siendo criados solo por sus madres, sin conocer jamás a su padre.

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas. Howl trató de tener la educación de ignorar tal cosa, pues bien sabía lo orgullosa que podría ser Sophie a veces siendo alguien que se negaba a demostrar tal cosa en público; pero al parecer tuvo todo el efecto contrario a juzgar por la mirada que le dio antes de salir corriendo en dirección a Kingsbury.

Y sí tuvo el efecto contrario. Porque Sophie, tomó aquel acto, como señal de cobardía. Como cuando sabes que eres culpable de algo y evitas la mirada de los demás porque la verdad se reflejará en tus ojos y temes que te descubran.

Howl ni siquiera intentó detenerla. Él también estaba demasiado consternado como para poder pensar correctamente antes de actuar.

El silencio en el Castillo se volvió frío y terriblemente solitario. Un aura gris invadió el hogar del mago, de una manera que hasta pareció que trajo la oscuridad al sitio. Howl se dejó caer al suelo, profundamente deprimido, de una manera que Calcifer jamás había visto en él.

Realmente, la situación lo estaba afectando.

Densas sombras comenzaron a levantarse en las paredes, como creciendo e irguiéndose cada vez más. Howl permanecía en silencio, sin moverse, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría producto de sus emociones.

—Howl… —intentaba advertir Calcifer, su voz elevándose en una aguda entonación de temor. Pero el mago parecía estar sordo—. Howl… Howl, detente…

Pero el mago seguía tirado en el piso, en actitud miserable. Si Calcifer no hacía algo, pronto estarían nadando en limo verde.

—nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…. —se oyó un gemido lastimero, como si estuviera compuesto de puras consonantes nasales indescifrables. El sonido provenía de Howl, y a juzgar por como iban las cosas, pronto el limo verde haría aparición.

—¡Howl, reacciona! —chilló Calcifer en alarma total, notando que las sombras ya habían inundando toda la habitación. Pero el mago seguía sin escucharlo, limitándose a quedarse tirado en el piso y haciendo ese sonido raro.

—Sophie… —se distinguió de repente entre los lloriqueos de Howl, pero más sonaba como un aullido dramático y melancólico, comparable a un hombre lobo lamentándose ante la luna.

—¡Eso es, Sophie! —exclamó Calcifer un tanto aliviado, aprovechando la situación para volverla a su favor— ¡Ve y explícaselo a Sophie, ella entenderá!

—Nooooo… —le oyó decir en respuesta el demonio del fuego, aunque en realidad por los gemidos lastimeros el sonido original distaba mucho de eso— Sophie no va a creerme…

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Calcifer, apresurándose en sus palabras— ¡porque tú le dirás toda la verdad! ¡investigarás y le dirás la verdad! ¡ella te creerá y todo volverá a ser como antes!—. A medida que Calcifer hablaba su voz se elevaba como si con eso pudiera hacer mayor efecto en el mago. Casi tira la olla con sopa al suelo y todo, pero tomó su tamaño normal al ver que aparentemente había logrado algo con todo lo que dijo.

En efecto, sí pudo hacer reaccionar a Howl. Éste, levantándose con lentitud y actitud miserable, se dirigió hasta la puerta, y girando el pomo hacia el color negro, salió del Castillo.

¡Iba a buscar la verdad!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**Bien, esto es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus sugerencias, comentarios, críticas y alabanzas (?) xD**_

_**El próximo capítulo se llamará "En el que visitas inesperadas llegan en el momento más inesperado"**_

_**Ahora sí, me despido, la tarea llama.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**_

_**PD: Sé que estuvieron buscando quienes eran Matthew Gray Gubbler y Matt Bellamny~**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell of a writer._


	4. Chapter 4

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **_**HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE **_**ES PROPIEDAD DE WYNNE JONES DIANA.**

**Solo me pertenecen las ideas aquí desarrolladas.**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

**Capítulo 4. En el que visitas esperadas llegan en el momento más inesperado.**

El tiempo pasaba y Michael empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

.

.

.

-Su inexperiencia tratando con niños.

.

.

.

-El hecho de apenas conocer a Matthew y por lo tanto no saber exactamente como tratar con él.

.

.

.

-Que el sol ya estaba bien alto, significando que ya era mediodía:

¡Menuda ocasión para que Sophie y Howl se antojaran de discutir!

Michael soltó un suspiro pesado, sin saber qué más hacer. Ya llevaba un buen rato allí con Matthew, sin saber si ya podían regresar al Castillo o no.

Y lo peor del caso, era que Matthew no había dejado de preguntarle, en todo ese rato, cuando podría ver a su papá.

Michael estaba confundido, sin saber que responderle. En realidad desconocía a quien se refería Matthew con "papá", solo se le podía ocurrir que quizás el niño estaba confundido, o que quizás se trataba de alguien que había ido a buscar a Howl. Pero esto último carecía de sentido, ya que de ser así, tal persona hubiera estado en el Castillo cuando él llegó a buscar lo que había olvidado.

—Ah… ¡qué complicado es esto! —exclamó Michael llevándose las manos al rostro. Por más que intentaba pensar no podía encontrarle sentido a nada.

—Oye… tú…. —llamaba Matthew, sin poder recordar el nombre de Michael a pesar de que éste se lo había dicho ya tres veces— quiedo voved…

Pero Michael seguía distraído dando vueltas de un lado a otro, tratando de pasar así el tiempo. Ya debía llevar como dos horas allí, y aun ni Sophie ni Howl habían salido al prado para avisarle que ya podía regresar al castillo.

—¿¡Y ahora qué le pasará a esos dos!? —gritó al viento, más confundido que nunca. Sabía de las discusiones de Howl y Sophie, era algo casi normal en el Castillo, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que no era como las otras veces. Algo serio estaba pasando, y no podía dejar de pensar que la aparición repentina de Matthew estaba relacionada con todo eso.

—Hey… —seguía llamando el niño, ya aburrido de estar allí, y queriendo regresar para ver a su papá— oye…-

**«BUUUUUU~RP GURURURURURURURURU~P»**

El estomago hambriento de Matthew fue lo finalmente logró llamar la atención de Michael, quien no pudo evitar sobresaltarse con el rugido que sonó terriblemente cerca.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó una vez se hubo repuesto del susto. Matthew asintió enérgicamente, añadiendo:

—¿Comedemoz con mi papá?

—Eso no lo sé, campeón. —respondió el joven aprendiz negando con la cabeza.

Matthew soltó un suspiro de decepción, y sus ojitos se apagaron por un momento. ¡Tan emocionado que estaba por ver a su papá, y ni siquiera era seguro que lo vería!

—¡Pero estoy seguro que él querría que almorzaras con nosotros! —añadió Michael para alegrarlo.

—¿Y puedo dezpuéz comed una galleta~?

Michael suspiró aliviado de que Matthew se mostrara más animado, y con una amplia sonrisa le prometió darle una galleta si se comía todo, incluyendo las verduras.

Ambos chicos avanzaron hasta donde estaba la puerta. Michael estaba un poco nervioso de entrar al Castillo y encontrarse con una escena de pelea que Matthew no debía presenciar. Por su lado, el niño iba caminando alegremente, tomado de la mano del aprendiz. En la otra sostenía una canasta llena de las flores más lindas que encontró: rosas blancas y rojas, geranios y orquídeas. Estaba muy contento con su trabajo de recolección, seguro de que su madre estaría encantada con todas esas flores.

Pronto llegaron hasta la puerta. Michael pensó en dar primero un vistazo dentro del Castillo, y si veía todo en orden, entraría junto a Matthew. Y si no, se las idearía para que el niño no viera ni oyera nada mientras entraba con rapidez, para cambiar la salida con la misma velocidad. Quizás a Kingsbury o Market Chipping. Se alegró de llevar dinero consigo, así en caso de que pasara lo segundo tendría dinero suficiente para llevar a Matthew a comer a algún sitio antes de reconsiderar regresar al Castillo nuevamente. Quizás a la tienda de Cesari, y de paso así hablar con su adorada Martha.

—Matthew, espera un momento aquí, ¿sí? —indicó Michael tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Por suerte el niño accedió sin oponerse.

El aprendiz abrió la puerta con cautela, apenas dejando una abertura lo suficientemente pequeña para echar una ojeada dentro. Todo lucía excepcionalmente tranquilo, aunque un poco solo. Normalmente el Castillo nunca estaba solo, si Howl y Sophie salían juntos, Michael se quedaba. Y viceversa.

Tras asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, abrió la puerta por completo y dejó pasar a Matthew primero. Luego entró él y dirigió al niño hasta el baño para que se lavara las manos primero. Mientras, se acercó hasta la chimenea para hablar con Calcifer.

La olla seguía allí, cocinando la sopa con las llamas de Calcifer, quien estaba inusualmente callado.

—Calcifer, ¿qué sucedió?

El demonio del fuego pareció aliviado de que hubiera alguien en casa.

—Cállate y ponle más agua a la olla antes de que se seque por completo— replicó con voz apresurada.

Michael fue hasta el lavaplatos, tomó agua en una jarra y la vació dentro de la olla que estaba casi seca.

—Que conste que solo te dejo hacerlo porque Sophie se enojará mucho si esa olla se quema— Michael asintió, temiendo que se hiciera verdad. Esa olla formaba parte de una colección de ollas finas que su hermana Martha había encargado con el mismo proveedor de la pastelería, a modo de regalo por su boda.

—Calcifer, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —volvió a preguntar, confiando que esta vez el demonio de fuego le contestara.

—Sophie y Howl discutieron, al parecer por una carta que llegó— explicó Calcifer, asomándose por debajo de la olla— Sophie se fue muy molesta por la puerta a Kingsbury, y Howl partió en dirección a Gales. No los veremos en un rato.

—Oh, ya veo… —suspiró Michael, lamentando lo ocurrido. Solo esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran rápido, o pronto habría mucho lodo verde… y quizás herbicida.

—Muchacho… —Michael se dio por aludido, y giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz. Era Matthew, quien tenía todo el pecho mojado. Probablemente ocurriría mientras se lavaba las manos—. ¿Ya vamoz a comed?

Michael suspiró pesadamente, temiendo tener que darle una respuesta negativa.

—Me temo que no… pero puedo darte pan y queso, mientras el almuerzo está listo.

La idea no pareció desagradarle al niño, quien en respuesta corrió hasta la mesa y se sentó en una de las bancas, en espera de que le sirvieran.

—Oye, quizá deberías cambiarte primero… —sugirió Michael— te podrías resfriar… ¿no trajiste algo de ropa? —esto último lo preguntó al recordar que había visto llegar a Matthew con una mochila.

El niño asintió en respuesta, y con ayuda de Michael se cambió de prendas. Luego, regresó a la mesa a esperar que le sirvieran el pan y queso prometido. Se comió todo, y para sorpresa de Michael, quien estuvo todo ese rato pendiente de la sopa, se quedó dormido.

—Será mejor que lo lleve a mi cuarto… —se dijo, y acto seguido levantó al niño en brazos y lo dejó acostado en su cama. Se sintió cálido con ese gesto, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al verlo dormir de esa forma—. Parece un angelito… —comentó con actitud soñadora, de la que se tuvo que despertar cuando la sopa hirvió con todo y empezó a derramarse casi apagando a Calcifer en el proceso.

—¡Y después se quejan de que no los dejo cocinar! —gritó el demonio con voz chillona— ¡CASI ME APAGAS! ¡JURO QUE NUNCA MÁS LOS DEJARÉ USARME COMO UN FUEGO COMÚN Y CORRIENTE! ¡YO SOY UN DEMONIO FUEGO! ¡UN DEMONIO FUEGO! ¡NADIE ME TRATA ASÍ!

Y mientras Calcifer se quejaba lanzando llamaradas que iluminaron toda la estancia, Michael fue llevando la olla a la mesa, y se sirvió la tan esperada sopa. No era tan buena como la que Sophie preparaba normalmente, ya que fue él quien terminó de prepararla, pero se sentía bastante contento con su trabajo, y se aseguró de tomar nota de todo lo hecho para repetir su éxito de nuevo y enseñárselo a su prometida.

—Ya Calcifer, cálmate… No ha pasado nada. Además, es tu culpa por llamear tan fuerte.

—¿¡MI CULPA!? ¡YO SOY UN DEMONIO PODEROSO! ¡NADIE ME DICE COMO DEBO CONTROLAR MIS PODRES! —y con eso le sacó la lengua azulada haciendo una pedorreta que dejó a su paso pequeñas llamaradas que terminaron disipándose en el pie de la chimenea. Michael ignoró eso y siguió concentrado en comer.

—Lo que tú digas Calcifer, lo que tú digas… —intentó decir, pero como tenía boca llena de pan se escuchó algo como "o e tú iguad alfifer, o e tú iguad"

Calcifer prefirió no seguir perdiendo tiempo con ese humano, y se concentró en mantener el Castillo cálido, sobre todo la habitación de Michael, donde ahora dormía apaciblemente un niño de cinco años, inocente de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos y por ocurrir en aquella peculiar casa.

Michael no había reparado en cuanta hambre tenía hasta que acabó de comer. Se bebió tres platos de sopa, y se comió una hogaza de pan. Satisfecho, se dirigió a dejar los platos en el fregadero. Aun le costaba un poco eso del orden, se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir sin más preocupaciones que aprender la magia, que el simple hecho de lavar un mísero plato le costaba un montón.

Pero más le valía que se pusiera manos a la obra. Sophie parecía tan enojada según Calcifer, que le era mejor no darle más motivos para que se enojara más. Aunque aun desconocía el motivo por el cual Sophie se había enojado tanto con su maestro… La curiosidad le ganó, y acabó preguntándoselo a Calcifer.

—Yo no me meto en eso. Si quieres saber, lee tú la carta—. Se excusó Calcifer, aunque en el fondo también deseaba saber qué decía la bendita carta. Claro que para ello necesitaba que alguien más se la leyera en voz alta, la carta se quemaría en el mismo instante en que la tocara; pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir pedirle a nadie que lo hiciera.

La carta seguía encima de la mesa, abierta. Michael la tomó y comenzó a leerla en voz baja. Cuando terminó la comprensión en forma de gran sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

—Fue eso entonces… —susurró soltando un suspiro, y acto seguido miró con preocupación en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a la habitación donde el niño dormía.

—Calcifer, tenemos que arreglar este enredo… —dijo Michael dejando la carta donde estaba para caminar en dirección a la chimenea— antes de que Sophie en verdad mate a Howl…

—¿Qué dice la carta? —preguntó Calcifer con voz chillona en respuesta, alzándose por encima del tronco que consumía en ese momento.

—Que Matthew…- —Michael iba a responder, cuando...

—¡Puerta de Market Chipping! —interrumpió Calcifer, cortando la frase antes de que pudiera empezar.

Michael se apresuró en llegar a la puerta, cambió el pomo en dirección al amarillo, y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos debía estar en el Castillo en aquellos "momentos de guerra".

—Ma-martha, querida— saludó Michael pasmado, al ver que su novia había llegado tan pronto al Castillo. Sabía que ella vendría, pero la hora acordada era a las tres de la tarde— llegaste pronto…

—Terminé temprano hoy, así que pensé en venir antes —respondió la muchacha sonriendo alegremente— ¿están ocupados?

—¡N-No! —negó Michael de una manera que a Martha le pareció un poco sospechosa, como si ocultara algo, pero no dijo nada al respecto— a-adelante, siéntete como en casa...

—¡Bien! —concedió Martha alegremente, entrando en el Castillo. Llevaba en las manos un par de cajas de Cesari, probablemente eran pasteles que había llevado para compartir.

Pronto Michael se arrepentiría de haber dejado entrar a la muchacha, estando él solo sin nadie que le ayudara a enfrentarla. Una vez Martha se deshizo de las cajas, se acercó hasta el más nervioso aun muchacho, y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, y como respuesta Michael se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¡Hola Calcifer! —saludó al aludido, agitando una mano, no atreviéndose a acercarse mucho. Calcifer saludó en respuesta, y disimuladamente mientras seguía quemando los troncos, puso atención en la nueva visitante y Michael.

Por su parte, la menor de las hermanas Hatter no dejaba de mirar a todos lados con cierta preocupación. Era obvio que Sophie no estaba en casa, lo cual era en extremo raro. Sophie sabía que sus hermanas irían a visitarla, por ello no se iría así sin más.

—¿Dónde esta Sophie? —preguntó Martha, tras darle una ojeada a toda la sala— dijo que estaría aquí para tomar el té y charlar un poco…

Michael quería que se lo tragara la tierra. No encontraba una respuesta, y si no decía algo, Martha empezaría a sospechar.

—¡No me digas que salió con ese mago y se olvidó que vendría a visitarla! —dijo de repente Martha al ver que Michael no le respondía— ¡Ay que ver Sophie, sois una olvidadiza! ¡Con solo ver la sonrisita de Howl y ya se te olvida que tienes hermanas!

Michael no sabía pensar si Martha en verdad estaba disgustada, o si estaba disfrutando con sus teorías, aunque Calcifer, calladito en la chimenea, pensaba que a la chica se le hacía muy divertido.

—¿P-por qué no te sientas mejor? Prepararé un poco de té… —dijo Michael con nerviosismo, esperando que eso apartara a Sophie de la mente de su hermana, al menos lo suficiente para pensar en una excusa creíble.

—¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías! —exclamó Martha en tono divertido, y acto seguido, ocupó el asiento que hasta solo unos momentos le pertenecía a Michael.

Mientras, el silencio llenó el Castillo de nuevo. Michael estaba un poco nervioso por estar prácticamente a solas con su novia, y porque temía que ella volviera a preguntar por Sophie. Tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de que podría controlar a Calcifer esta vez, tal como hacía Sophie, para poder hacer el té.

Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, casi tirando al piso la jarrita donde haría el té.

—Michael… —musitó Martha, en esa entonación que denotaba sorpresa y confusión— ¿qué es esto? —En sus manos estaba la carta de esa mañana, abierta, indicando que ya la había leído.

Michael se puso aun más pálido que Howl horas atrás, y sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies…

¡Ahora sí que se enredó todo!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_**¡Hola todo el mundo~! Lamento la tardanza, la semana pasada no me fue posible actualizar :s**_

_**Sin embargo vengo hoy a dejarles el capítulo de la historia hoy, y ya me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, el cual se llamar, "En donde vemos qué pasó con Sophie".**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer~! Diana Brower y Junisme Bienvenidas al fic~!**_

_**Saben, he pensado en hacer una historia más de este universo, sería más o menos universo alterno xD estén atentos, en cualquier momento lo subiré~**_

_**Me despido por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana.**_

_**¡Cuidense!**_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_I am one hell of a writer._

—Fanfiction, 30 de Octubre del 2013.


End file.
